Ultimo Amanecer
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Simon Petrikov ha dejado de ser el Rey del Hielo. Ahora lo único que anhela es encontrar a Betty, su amada princesa.


_**Los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen**_

* * *

_**Primer **_**_Día_**

La luz lo cegó en cuanto abrió los ojos. Lo primero que sintió fueron los latidos de su corazón, tan lentos y suaves que apenas eran perceptibles.

También tenía frío, un frío tan intenso que sus dientes castañeaban y sus manos se aferraban a la manta que lo cubría.…

Intentó susurrar, pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba despierto.

Con los ojos ardientes e inyectados en sangre, Simon examinó sus alrededores

¿Qué lugar era ese?.

Era un cuarto colorido, a tal grado que casi caía en la extravagancia. El aroma que despedía el lugar era también dulce, parecido al de las golosinas. Y….! Maldición! Allí había otra persona.

Un muchacho, pero no estaba solo, pues iba acompañado de un perro.

Ambos lo veían con extrema preocupación, justo como había hecho su querida princesa Betty cuando él la había….

El perro habló. Simon entonces decidió que aun estaba sumergido en el sueño. Si, no había otra explicación, al igual de que no había forma de que eso fuese real.

¿Cuartos coloridos y con olor a caramelo? ¿Niños felices acompañados de perros que hablan?

Su subconsciente si que le regalaba sueños muy distintos a su realidad. Lo más irreal era la felicidad del muchacho, pues en la guerra los niños solo son infelices.

Pero, ¿quien no lo era?.

Lo único que mantenía a Simon a flote en ese crudo mundo era Betty, su princesa. Simon cerró los ojos de nuevo, tanto por voluntad propia como por agotamiento, ardiendo en ansias de despertar de ese sueño tan bizarro , de nuevo en la cálida cama de su hogar junto a Betty.

Su princesa.

Una ligera sonrisa se pintó en sus labios.

Antes de perderse de nuevo en su inconsciente, Simon escuchó un susurro.

Al parecer, el perro seguía hablando.

_**Segunda Semana**_

Esta vez Simon despertó con otro ataque rutinario de pánico. Sus propios gritos lo ensordecían.

Vinieron de nuevo el muchacho y el perro para contenerlo en su ataque, como siempre hacían.

Estaba tan agitado que Simon casi parecía un maníaco;hacia días que había dejado de importarle si el lugar en donde estaba era un sueño o la realidad, y Simon solo podía gritar hasta quedarse completamente sin voz, solo para después sumergirse en el llanto.

El perro amarillo que hablaba siempre lo veía con extrañeza, pero el muchacho había aprendido a mirarlo con tristeza en lugar de su inicial confusión.

Pero fue en ese dia, cuando Simon lo sujetó sorpresiva y fuertemente por la camisa y lo acercó hacia él ,que pudo ver como la confusión del chico se transformaba en un súbito miedo, pero a Simon no le importó.

El mas aterrado en ese momento era él, Simon, y nadie más.

"Betty, ¿en donde esta mi Betty?…"

La pregunta de Simon se escuchó ahogada entre sus sollozos. Mas que una petición, parecía una súplica.

El muchacho no le respondió, y su expresión de miedo se transformó en una de compasión. Simon permitió que el muchacho lo abrazara, mientras él seguía llorando y repitiendo el nombre de su princesa.

Y como ya se había vuelto costumbre en esas dos semanas, Simon siguió abrazando al muchacho hasta que las lágrimas se le acabaron y el sueño lo tomó de nuevo.

_**Tercer mes**_

Ese mundo era real, Simon ya no tenía duda alguna.

Pasó los primeros dos meses tratando de convencerse de que solo era una ilusión creada por su mente, tal vez ahora demente por las tragedias que había vivido en la guerra.

Pero se había equivocado. Esa tierra llamada Ooo no era ninguna ilusión inventada, si no el planeta renacido luego de que la violencia culminara en su propia destrucción.

Simon también ya no tenía ignorancia alguna de su identidad como el Rey del Hielo. El muchacho llamado Finn y su perro parlanchín llamado Jake le habían explicado, tan suavemente como habían podido, todo sobre el asunto .

La corona ,al parecer ,había encerrado a Simon en su propia mente por mas de mil años, y no fue hasta que en un batalla de horrible peligro que el hechizo se había roto y Simon se había liberado de su propia prisión.

No recordaba nada de lo que había hecho bajo esa identidad, pero Simon estaba lo suficientemente arrepentido como para imponerse el autoexilio en el que había vivido el último mes. Su apariencia había vuelto a ser la misma que antes, a excepción de su piel, que había permanecido tan azul y glacial que como cuando era El Rey del Hielo.

A Simon no le molestaba, pues era gracias a eso que podía seguir viviendo solo en las frías montañas del territorio, ya no como su rey, sino como un simple exiliado.

Lo único que lo mantenía con vida, mas allá de su cuerpo, era la esperanza.

La pequeña pero cálida esperanza que era Betty

Su princesa.

Simon no la había olvidado, y ahora que era libre, se dedicaría a buscarla en ese nuevo mundo que carecía todas las desgracias del de antaño.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, y no se habían despedido en las mejores condiciones, pero Simon aun creía que era posible encontrar a Betty.

Y tal vez, hasta era posible que ella lo amara de nuevo.

Debía serlo, ya que si no, Simon preferiría estar muerto.

_**Cuarto año**_

Simon Petrikov está muerto, si.

Su corazón sigue latiendo y él sigue respirando, pero es su alma la que se ha roto por completo.

Tras cuatro años de búsqueda, en las que ocasionalmente Finn y Jake desearon intervenir pero fueron negados por el mismo Simon, todo ha terminado.

No finalizó por que Simon hubiera encontrado los restos de su princesa, cubierto de pasto o nieve , ni tampoco fue porque Simon se rindiera.

No, claro que no.

Todo acabó por culpa de un recuerdo.

Era corto y sencillo, y aun así, bastó para arruinar toda esperanza que Simon albergaba de encontrar a su amada princesa.

Su Betty.

Fue en la última noche del cuarto año en que esa memoria se desenterró de su mente y se propagó como una enfermedad que terminó por destruir internamente a Simon :

En la época en la cual la felicidad no era un esperanza, sino una realidad, Simon se había puesto por primera vez la corona.

En el momento en el que esa tonta broma se transformó en el inicio de su desdicha, Simon no había discutido ni ahuyentado con sus palabras a su amada princesa.

Simon la había asesinado con sus propias manos, dejando un dolor tan horrible que solo fue curado por la locura y el olvido.

Simon deseaba nunca haber recordado. Lo mejor sería seguir viviendo en su mentira.

Pero eso ya no era posible, pues su princesa se había marchado.

Y esta vez, había sido para siempre.

_**Ultimo Amanecer**_

A la mañana siguiente, Simon dejo todo atrás , y se marchó al lado de su princesa.

Y puede que en esa otra vida se encuentren de nuevo ,y sean libres de amarse y vivir justo como ambos habían soñado hacia tanto , tanto tiempo; en la época en que Simon y Betty solo vivían el uno para el otro.

En un amor solo posible entre un rey y su amada princesa.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer**_


End file.
